A representative democracy is a form of government whereby the citizens of sovereign entity elects representatives, from amoungst themselves, to operate that government. The Constitution of the United States establishes one such representative democracy. The powers of an office within that government may be limited by the Constitution.
Further, in the United States, an individual's right to vote in an election is determined by both the federal and state governments: the federal government determines citizenship while the individual states determine the individual's right to vote within a particular jurisdiction.
There has been an exceedingly growing perception that elected officials are not considering the U.S. citizens' interests when fulfilling these official duties as an elected official. Further, there has been wide spread reporting of voter disfranchisement and voter fraud. This has led to a progression of mistrust in the citizenry's perception of the government. Yet, the current system does not allow for the U.S. citizen, outside regularly schedule elections, to provide opinions and/or feedback on the elected official's performance or to remove an individual from the office if gross misuse of the elected office has occurred.
As a result, it would be of great benefit to our republic to include an electoral system that: (1) provides the eligible voter with the ability to review and verify their prior voting history; (2) provides a concise, unambiguous venue through which the eligible voter may provide quantitative responses/feedback to their elected official; (3) provides the eligible voter with an e-vote power that is not limited to Election Day; (4) provides a manner of limiting, suspending, or removing the elected official's privileges associated with the elected office; and (5) provides a manner by which the limiting, suspending, or removing of the elected official's privileges in the case of a true matter of National Security may be overridden by government intervention.